Margaret and Hawkeye
by Paulina'sHM
Summary: Margaret arrives at Hawkeye's door after two years of being unreachable. How will things go?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!!! Decided to write another HM fanfiction. I don't own the characters, but I wish I did. Please enjoy.

* * *

Margaret got out of the taxi, paid the driver and picked up her luggage. She didn't exactly know what she was doing. All she could think about is that she felt a bit like Eliza Doolittle from _My Fair Lady_. She, like Eliza, had been transformed by a man. The man in Margaret's life never tried to _change _her, he only helped her to open up; to become the Margaret she used to be. For people who knew her in Korea, she was a transformed person, but for those who knew her in nursing school, they would never know how close she came to losing herself.

As Margaret looked up at the white Victorian-style house near the ocean, at that moment she didn't know why she had come. It had been two years since Korea had ended and the only person she had kept in contact with was Sherman Potter. And that was because he kept trying to find her. She had moved a lot, had been assigned to many military hospitals by the Army and now, she was alone. She had resigned her commission and she had no idea what to do. She had never been a working civilian before and she had no idea how to cope. This is why she came to this particular place. She came to lean on the persons she could trust, Hawkeye. There was more to her decision, but she was convinced that that was it.

She slowly walked up to the door and was about to knock when a beautiful young woman opened the door. She was brunette, about 5"5 and had a very bright smile.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Margaret looked away, figuring that Hawkeye was with a date or something. She didn't want to interrupt.

"No, it's ok. Don't worry. I'll come back."

Just then, Margaret heard that familiar voice.

"Who's at the door Louise?"

"I don't know her name, but she's probably her to see you or your dad."

"Let her in then."

Margaret, unsure of what to do, was led into the house by the woman. She looked around, admiring the neatness and cleanliness if the Pierce home. Just as she was looking at a picture of what seemed to be Hawkeye with his mother, Hawkeye flew down the stairs to meet his guest. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Margaret? Is that you?"

She turned around and looked at him. It felt good to see him again. To see her friend, her supporter and maybe even her healer.

"Hey Hawkeye… How are you?"

Hawkeye looked at her and could not believe it. Margaret had gained some weight since the end of Korea, which made her look much better in his opinion. Her hair was a darker blonde and she looked remarkably sad.

"Margaret, wow. I'm ok. Just fine… Oh sorry, I haven't introduced you. Louise Pierce, this is Margaret Houlihan. A friend from Korea."

For a moment, Margaret thought the worst. Margaret thought Hawkeye was married to this woman and that hurt her, for some reason.

"Hi Margaret, Hawkeye's talked a lot about you. This big cousin could never stop chasing the girls, but I think you're more special to him than even he realises."

Hawkeye blushed.

Margaret smiled, "Hi, so you're cousins?"

"Yeah, Uncle Daniel and my dad are brothers. We live about 10 minutes away, so I come to see them and try to keep this house tidy. They're both pretty messy."

"I don't know about Dr Pierce but Hawkeye certainly is a messy man."

Hawkeye looked at both women and laughed.

"Don't talk about me as if I wasn't here!!! Come on Margaret, let's go outside."

Louise called out as they made their way out. "Nice meeting you Margaret. I'll see you soon?"

"I hope you will. Bye Louise."

As Louise closed the front door, Hawkeye took Margaret out the back way. There was a little backyard with a view of the ocean.

As both looked at each other, they spoke at the same time.

"Hawkeye, you go first."

"Margaret. How have you been? I've tried to contact you for the last two years. I've even called the Army. I don't think they were impressed that I tried to even contact them after Korea. Did I leave that bad an impression on the Generals?"

"Hawkeye! You left the most horrible military impression on them!"

"Yeah, well. They were no help and yeah, I couldn't find you. I was worried."

Margaret gave him a sad smile, but began to tell her side.

"I came back to the US after my furlough and started working in DC, then I was transferred to California and then to New York. I was later sent to Hannibal, Missouri for a while and Colonel Potter found me. He's the only person who has known my whereabouts for this time. I was then shipped to Alabama and at that point, I knew. I knew I needed out of the Army. I've been moved around so much in two years that I couldn't handle it anymore. I went to see my CO and resigned my commission. That was yesterday."

Hawkeye could see the absolute fear in Margaret's eyes.

"And now you have no idea what to do because you've never been a civilian before, right?"

Margaret smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Simple. I know you."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

Hawkeye smiled.

"Well, we could go up to my room…"

"Hawkeye!!! We'll so no such thing. Really now, what do I do?"

Hawkeye laughed. "Well, you could help me at the clinic for a while. Our nurse left some days ago for a visit to her relatives in Vermont, so she won't be back for a few months. Do you want to do that?"

Margaret gave the first genuine smile of the day.

"Yeah, that would be good. That way we can think of what jobs I could apply for and how to approach them."

"Ok, so we start work tomorrow?"

"Ok, we start work then."

Hawkeye looked at Margaret's luggage and had to question.

"Where are you staying?"

"Well… I haven't exactly decided yet. I just got here, remember?"

"You can stay here. And I won't take no for an answer. We have a guest room and it would be nice to have some female company in this house for once."

"I though you always had female company?"

"I do, but they leave at sunrise. They never stick around for breakfast. This will be different."

"I guess it will be. Ok, I'll stay."

* * *

Any good? Comments please to see if I continue this :-) 


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting dark and the temperature was going down, so Margaret and Hawkeye walked back into the Pierce home. Just as Hawkeye was closing the door, he heard his dad come in. The clinic was closed now that it was a little after six and it was next door, so Hawkeye knew his dad would be in any minute. He didn't tell Margaret because he knew that she would get very nervous about meeting him.

"Hawkeye, I'm home!!! Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen dad. Just coming in from outside."

As Daniel walked into the kitchen, he saw a young woman. Someone he's never met, but someone whose picture he had seen several times and who his son talked about constantly.

Daniel approached her.

"You must be Margaret Houlihan. It is nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you and it is all good, by the way."

Margaret gave him a warm smile, despite her nervousness.

"Yes, I'm Margaret and you must be Dr Pierce."

"Please call me Daniel. I feel as if I know you already."

Just then, Hawkeye came to them. He had stayed back, wanting to leave them alone to see how they got along. So far, so good.

"Hey dad. Sorry I didn't mention Margaret coming, but she just turned up without warning. I thought maybe she could stay in the guestroom?"

"Of course Hawkeye. She's welcome here. Margaret, think of this as your home. You can do whatever you want here, so don't feel like a guest."

"Thanks Daniel. I'm really grateful."

"Hey dad, Margaret offered to work at the clinic because of Jean being away and all. Does that sound good to you?"

"Of course it does! I was in need of someone to help. I seriously think the Arnold twins purposely get hurt to go to the clinic to get candy. Their injuries are minor, but the boys tend to be time consuming. With a nurse around, she could take care of them. Does that sound ok Margaret?"

"Sure it does. If all I have to do is take care of some scratches and be nice to the people, I guess I can do the job. I can help Hawkeye get the people of Crabapple Cove to say "Ahhh"."

Hawkeye smiled, remembering that last night in Korea. That was when he had decided to give up surgery for a while and so far, there were no real regrets.

"Dad, I thought I'd show Margaret up to her room. I think she may want to lie down for a while. She's had a long day."

"Yes, of course son. Margaret, welcome and I hope you like it here. You do wonders for my son."

Margaret gave him a shy smile, wondering what he meant.

"I'll love it here."

With that both Hawkeye and Margaret, along with the luggage, went upstairs to the guestroom. Hawkeye opened the door.

"Here you go, there's everything you need including a huge wardrobe. I hope you like it."

As Hawkeye talked, Margaret looked around at the furniture. Everything was feminine and very beautiful.

"Mum decorated this room and when she died, Dad and I decided to keep it in the same way. It sort of reminds us of her and it makes it feel like she's here."

Margaret smiled and walked into Hawkeye's personal space.

"She must have been wonderful. I wish I could have met her."

"She was beautiful. She was little, about 5" and had olive skin and the best smile. I don't look much like her, but I have her smile according to the family. It makes me appreciate her more knowing that a part of her is with me."

"Well, I guess I better rest and maybe get changed."

"Can I watch?" Hawkeye wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No you can't. What you can do is tell me what time dinner is on."

"We usually have dinner at seven, but since you're a special guest, I'm going to cook something wonderful. This means dinner's at 7:30 today."

"Thanks Hawkeye. And thank your dad too."

"It's ok. You need me, and I could never let down a damsel in distress."

Margaret smiled warmly at him, he left and closed her door.

* * *

So, what do you think? Next comes dinner. What will be talked about? Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret woke up from a nice relaxing sleep at about 7. She decided that she would make herself presentable for dinner, especially since Hawkeye was going all out for her. She had a shower, put on a beautiful teal dress, put on make up and decided that it was time to go downstairs.

By the time she reached the kitchen, Hawkeye seemed to be almost done cooking. So Margaret, without a word, found the plates and other utensils and set the dining room table.

At 7:30 sharp, dinner was ready. Hawkeye, still utterly shocked about how wonderful Margaret looked, pulled back her chair so she could sit down. Daniel sat down then too, obviously realising how much Hawkeye 'admired' Margaret, and Hawkeye brought in the meal.

"Everyone, for you culinary delight, I bring an entre of herb bread, and this will be followed by seafood pasta with a wonderful white wine with a dessert of chocolate soufflé."

Margaret could not believe the effort that Hawkeye had put into the meal, but Daniel could. He knew Margaret meant the world to his son.

During the entre, Hawkeye made a few smart jokes and then asked the question that he had been dying to ask.

"Margaret, why did you lose contact with us. We were all pretty worried about you. Colonel Potter never said anything, I guess because you swore him to secrecy, but why?"

Margaret looked around anxiously, trying to think of a way to answer, when Daniel began to talk.

"You know what kids? I have something I really want to show Margaret and I think now is as good a time as any."

"C'mon dad, you're not gonna show her photos of me as a baby in my birthday suit, are you?"

Daniel laughed whole-heartedly.

"Amazingly, no. I thought that Margaret's arrival was cause for a special show and tell."

With that, Daniel picked up an album of some kind from a cupboard near the dining room table. As soon as Hawkeye saw it, he knew what it was.

"Dad, are you … sure?"

"Son, the moment I saw this young woman here, I was sure."

"Well, ok. If it doesn't hurt too much."

Margaret looked at both men and felt utterly confused. What could be so hurtful that there was doubt as to whether to show what was in the album to her?

"Margaret, dad has never shown this to anyone before because it hurts too much to do that. I guess he really thinks you're special because he wants to show you."

"Well, what is it?"

At this, Daniel opened the album. There, inside, were photos of Hawkeye and his mother or of Hawkeye, Daniel and Hawkeye's mother. All the photos were arranged from the time Hawkeye was born until he was about 10 years old.

"This is my beautiful Bella, she was one of a kind. She was smart, beautiful and a wonderful mother. I guess her Italian heritage made her so motherly."

Margaret gasped as she saw the pictures. She thought about the fact that both Daniel and Hawkeye were letting her into a little world that only they had shared. She felt incredibly honoured and humbled by their act.

"Daniel, Hawkeye. These are beautiful. Bella lived up to her name. Hawkeye got her smile and her dark hair… Thank you."

Both Daniel and Hawkeye smiled.

"Margaret, you're welcome. You have been so important to my son that I knew I could share this with you. Amazingly, as I look at these photos, I don't feel so sad anymore. Maybe seeing my son so happy and meeting the woman that makes him happy has made me see that life goes and that even though Bella and I only had 11 years together, we were lucky to even get that time."

Margaret looked over at Hawkeye and saw something there that she had never seen before, at least never directed at her. He saw genuine caring and maybe … love? She wasn't quite sure but something had changed. Just then, Hawkeye's face changed to utter mock horror.

"Oh dad, now the food's cold."

Daniel laughed. "Son, you know that our food goes cold every night. We always have something to talk about, laugh about or cry about."

"Well Margaret, we're going to have to wait a bit for the pasta because it's re-heating. How about we sit outside for a while?"

"Well, ok. Let's go."

Daniel, without being asked, made himself scarce and headed toward the living room.

* * *

So, what's going to happen? Please review or I won't update as often :-) 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I've updated but I'd really like some more reviews :-) Enjoy

* * *

As Margaret and Hawkeye walked outside, Daniel decided to turn off the warming food. That could be done later and the kids needed time to sort things out. He knew it was complicated to tell them everything he did during dinner, but he thought it needed to be done. For the well-being of his son and that of Margaret.

When Hawkeye had come home in 1953, he wasn't the same Hawkeye. He was less idealistic and sadder with the world. He had cruel memories, but he also held onto the good ones tightly. Whenever he talked about the MASH, which wasn't that often, he mentioned BJ and Margaret the most. Of course, the others were very important to him too, but BJ and Margaret had a special place with Hawkeye.

Once, Hawkeye wrote a letter to Daniel that always stayed with him. It was one where Margaret divorced Penobscott.

_Dear Dad,_

_Well, things here at MASH are pretty much the same. Surgery, Rosie's and The Swamp. There's nothing much else to do. However I do have news._

_I went to the peace talks to give the delegates an earful. We need more rotation points to get out of here now, so I was angry and aggravated. You know how I get when there's an injustice; I do something drastic. I wasn't arrested, and I was left satisfied, so I made peace with my situation._

_One thing has me worried though. Margaret. She decided to divorce Penobscott because instead of working with her to sort out their marital problems, he got himself transferred to San Francisco. I had never seen her so upset, so lost Dad. Even though now she says she's fine and feels great, I need to help her. She's not fine at all. Why do I want to help her? I don't know, but she deserves someone to be there and I guess I want to be._

_Things have changed between us and I'm not sure how to approach this new friendship that we have. Her father is so military she could never approach him and her mother is an alcoholic, making that impossible too. She needs me._

_Well, I better go Dad. Some wounded have arrived._

_Your loving son,_

_Hawkeye_

At that moment Daniel knew that Hawkeye cared for Margaret a great deal. Daniel was hoping to contact Margaret earlier, but had not been able to find her. She kept moving around and the Army was no help. Now he knew that Colonel Potter had been sworn to secrecy, so he couldn't really blame him for not disclosing her location.

Daniel knew that this was not going to be easy, but he wanted his only son to be happy. And Margaret, for some reason, made him happy.

Outside….

Margaret and Hawkeye sat down, looking at each other and not knowing what to say. Daniel's words had hit them both by surprise.

"Margaret, I don't exactly know what my Dad meant in there."

"What do you mean?"

"With the showing of the photos and telling us that you made me happy. I haven't said a thing to him."

"Hawkeye, don't I make you happy?"

"Margaret, you do, but my Dad had never met you and on the first dinner we have with him, he springs this on us both."

"Maybe your Dad can see more than we can. I mean, he knew that we were close without even knowing me. He could probably feel it."

"But…"

"Hawkeye, what bothers you so much?"

"I'm scared… I just think about the fact that if it hadn't been for Korea, we never would have met. How do we know if we can work?"

"We don't. Look at me. I'm divorced and I dated a married man. I knew I would get hurt at some point and I took the risk anyway just to be happy for at least a little while. Nothing is a guarantee in life, so maybe, because we both seem to feel the same, we should try this."

"You're right, but what if I can't help myself and I stray?"

"You won't"

"How do you know that? I haven't been faithful to one woman in a long time."

"I know because I think that if you have found that right woman, you will take care of the relationship. You won't jeopardise it. We also know each other too well, which means that we know how to keep each other in line, so to speak."

"So… Should we give this a go? Or should we be friends for a bit longer to make that it wasn't just the war that brought us here?"

"Hawkeye, if you feel better with friends first, we can do that. I might feel better about that too."

"So, shall we go inside and eat?"

"I guess we should."

As Margaret got up, Hawkeye yelled to his Dad. "Hey Dad! Can you heat the food again? I know you turned it off before."

Daniel laughed. His son knew him too well. They both knew each other too well.

At dinner again…

As the seafood came in, Margaret was really happy. She hadn't been in a long time and she could see that Hawkeye felt the same.

Daniel decided to speak after some silence had interrupted the table.

"So Margaret, how do you think you'll cope not being a scrub nurse for a while?"

"I think I'll be ok. I mean, it might be a good break and something I need. I do want to work in a hospital later on though."

"I can imagine that you would. I don't know if Hawkeye wants to go back to surgery yet."

"Dad, I think I might go back," Hawkeye smiled at Margaret, "I think I need to go back to it. And… if Margaret sticks around for a bit longer, we could support each other when we go back to a hospital."

"I think that would be nice. I mean, working as a surgical nurse will be hard at first, especially alone."

Daniel smiled. It looked like Margaret would stay for a while.

"Ok, young people. I think I might go over to Marjorie's house. There's a poker night tonight and I think I might have some money to lose. See you later."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Daniel.'

Margaret and Hawkeye looked at each other. Hawkeye started.

"So… what do we do now?"

Margaret smiled. She knew what Hawkeye wanted, but she would not do that tonight.

"How about we watch some television? There's bound to be something on."

Hawkeye's face fell, but in a comical way.

The whole time they sat in front of the TV, Hawkeye kept looking at Margaret.

_I'm so lucky to have her in my life. What did I ever do to deserve her?_

Margaret looked at him and said, "You were you. That's why we're here now."

Hawkeye laughed.

"Are you Radar now?"

"No, I'm not. But I was thinking something similar too."

At that moment, Hawkeye leaned in and kissed Margaret. It was a kiss filled with a promise for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but Christmas has me so busy. Buying stuff, catching up with friends. This chapter's shorter than most, but I'll update asap as long as I get reviews guys!!!

* * *

The next day… 

Hawkeye was looking over one of the patients while Margaret dealt with the 'dreaded' twins. They were at the doctor's everyday and apparently Hawkeye and Daniel were so used to them that every time they came over, they worked on autopilot. They'd clean the wounds, put on a bandage and give then a piece of candy. Even though they were troublesome, they were nice boys and they made the Pierce's laugh.

At the surgery, Hawkeye worked the morning shift, from 7 till 12 and then Daniel worked from 1 till 6pm. Margaret had to work both shifts, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed the work.

As the twins left, Hawkeye finished with his patient. He went to check on Margaret to see how she was going.

"Hey Margaret, how are you doing?"

"It's very different to hospital work, but I have to admit, I like being able to talk to patients who are awake, as opposed to asleep in surgery."

Hawkeye smiled. "That's the best thing about this job. You meet the people and you know them. It's more personal. In Korea, everything was so impersonal, you know?"

Margaret smiled sadly at the man in front of her. "It was impersonal, but in that type of situation you don't want it to be personal because so many men die." Margaret remembered the soldier she became friends with who died because he had no liver and had a severed spinal cord. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you went through that Margaret. I guess being a nurse made things even more personal than for the surgeons."

"Maybe it did. We took care of them in post-op because that's a nurses' job, so I guess you are right. But you surgeons were different from any surgeons I had ever worked with. You truly cared."

"Yeah, I guess we were different and maybe we cared more than in a Stateside hospital."

As Margaret looked up at Hawkeye, the tears fell freely.

Hawkeye opened his arms and Margaret sank right into them. She cried like she had never cried before.

When the tears subsided, Hawkeye looked at Margaret and gave her an encouraging smile. "How long have you held than in?"

"Held what in?"

"You know, the emotions, the feelings you felt in Korea?"

"I'm fine. I have no hidden feelings at all."

Hawkeye gave Margaret his best "I know you're lying" look and she eventually caved.

"I guess I've held it in since Korea. I had no one to talk to about the war, about the experience and I guess it finally took its toll."

"You know, you could've have called me or BJ or anyone else from Korea."

"I know, but I thought that since I was regular Army, I didn't need any help. I didn't deserve help."

Hawkeye stood there, mouth hanging wide open. "Why do you say that you didn't deserve help?"

"I guess cos I was part of the machine that allowed the war to happen, being a regular Army nurse and all."

"You didn't decide to go to Korea. You didn't have a choice, just like the rest of us."

"But I did. I could have resigned my commission or I could've asked for a transfer to a US base."

"Margaret, if you have done that we wouldn't be where we are now. I wouldn't know you and I wouldn't love you. And that makes me sad to even think about."

"But Hawkeye…"

"Listen to me. You were not to blame for the war. You were there saving lives and that means you were one of the good guys, ok?"

"Ok… I guess we better get back to work?"

"Yeah Margaret. But we'll talk later. I promise."

Margaret smiled her first guilt free smile since the war. _Maybe being with Hawkeye is the best thing for me… for us both._

* * *

So, any comments, gripes? Let me know. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, I'm soooo sorry for not updating but I'm packing for a holiday, so I won't be updating for a while. I hope you like this. It's a bit short once again, but it felt right ending the chapter where I did. Enjoy :-)

* * *

A few days later, Margaret decided that it was time to reveal something to Hawkeye. The reasons she had become distant from everyone around her; her new family.

On the short walk home from a shift that Daniel had changed with Hawkeye, Margaret stopped in her tracks and turned towards Hawkeye.

"What's wrong Margaret? Are you ok?"

Margaret looked up at the very concerned face of Hawkeye Pierce.

"I need to tell you something. It's something really important. I think we need to sit down for this."

Hawkeye didn't know what to think, what to say. He was completely confused."

"Look Margaret, if I've done anything wrong I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it…"

"Hawkeye, stop. Please stop. Let me talk, ok?"

"Ok, but please just tell me what's the matter. You seem different."

"Two years ago I was diagnosed with breast cancer."

When Margaret saw the shocked look in Hawkeye's eyes, she looked at him and said, "Please, let me finish, ok?"

"I was having radio and chemotherapy for a while and I just decided to keep to myself for the time. I knew you were all trying to adjust to life back home, so I didn't want to bother any of you. The only problems was when I was transferred to Hannibal. Sherman found out and went to see me at the hospital. I was having chemo. He didn't know what to say. He just wanted to tell everyone, especially you. He thought I needed the support, but I stopped him. I even told him not to tell you that he knew my whereabouts. He did it to keep me happy. He took care of me and I'm so grateful that he did. He was right, I needed support. I haven't had treatment for about 6 months now, even though I go for check ups. I'm in remission now. I'm sorry, Hawk…"

By the time Margaret reached her last words, she was sobbing.

"Margaret, it's ok. You should have come to me then, but I'm glad you came to me now and that you felt you could tell me. Did the doctors…?"

"No, they didn't have to remove anything. Just the lump. I'm still me and I'm so happy about that."

"I guess this means that I have a good excuse to give you a physical?" Hawkeye said suggestively.

"No, Dr. Pierce. You cannot give me a physical." Margaret couldn't help but smile. She was glad she'd been able to tell him and that he had taken it so well.

"C'mon, Margaret. Let's go home."

At 11 that night…

Margaret had just gone to bed when she heard Hawkeye and Daniel talking downstairs in the living room.

"Dad, I can't believe she went through that alone. She shouldn't have."

"Son, I know you don't understand, but she just didn't want to worry or bother anyone she cared about."

"It wouldn't have been a bother. I would have been there for her. I love her, Dad."

"I know you do son, and she loves you too. That's my point."

"So, what do I do now?"

"Now, you be supportive and take care of her."

"I'll do that Dad."

Margaret, as she heard, couldn't help but smile. She was so lucky to have these wonderful men who cared for her and to have the 4077 people too. She had just been too blind to see it before. And with that thought, she climbed into bed and slept wonderfully for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Like it, hate it? Please review, but please be nice :-) 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sooooo sooo sorry about not updating in months. Life got really hectic. It's inexcusable. I hope you re-read this story and enjoy it.

* * *

Margaret and Hawkeye had been in the constant routine of getting up in the morning, getting ready, going to the clinic, etc for about 2 months now. Hawkeye was adjusting to Margaret's news. He gave her her check-ups (please people, head out of the gutter) and blood tests when they were scheduled. So far Margaret was doing ok. They were still friends and hadn't broken that barrier yet.

On a Monday, Hawkeye once again switched shifts with Daniel. As Hawkeye and Margaret closed the clinic, Hawkeye spoke quietly.

"Margaret, I love you."

Margaret didn't understand what he had said, but figured it out anyway.

I love you too Hawk."

"No. no. You don't understand. I'm in love with you. I can't live without you."

Margaret stopped locking the window she was at and looked over to Hawkeye. His eyes were sincere and there was a hint of … fright in his eyes?

"Hawkeye, what brought this on?"

"I just got your blood tests back … and they were inconclusive … That hadn't happened before."

"You mean …? "

"The cancer could be back."

Margaret looked away and let the tears fall freely.

"Margaret, I'll retake the tests, ok? I'll make sure. And if you do have cancer I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Ok Hawk."

Hawkeye had no idea this news was coming and he had a whole romantic dinner prepared in the house. He had wanted to formalise their relationship. He had wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend. He knew it sounded childish, but he wanted to be with Margaret. Now the dinner would have a whole new meaning to him.

As Margaret opened the door to the house, she saw candlelight everywhere. She took the lead and walked to the dining room where there was an entrée served.

"Hawkeye, what is this?"

"Well, I asked dad if he could help me prepare this for you. I prepared the food, but dad made the atmosphere."

"It's beautiful."

"Margaret, why don't we go upstairs and get changed into something more comfortable?"

Margaret smiled, "I guess I can do that."

10 minutes later, Hawkeye walked down the stairs and sat down at the table. A few minutes later, Margaret showed up. He watched her descend the stairs in a beautiful strapless lilac dress.

"Margaret, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. I may as well appreciate the fact that I've still got these (looking down at her breasts) before I don't have them anymore."

"Margaret … Don't think like that, ok?"

"I'm sorry. I won't talk about it tonight."

Hawkeye walked over to pull Margaret's chair out and while she sat, he brought over a bottle of the finest red wine.

"I would like to ask you something and I'd prefer to do it now."

As Hawkeye spoke, he poured the wine into both their glasses. He didn't give Margaret eye contact the whole time.

"Well Hawk, what is it?"

"Margaret, I had organised this dinner to ask you if you would be my girlfriend."

Margaret stifled a giggle.

"I know, I know. Girlfriend sounds so high school. But that's what I wanted. However …"

Margaret's face fell from pure joy to absolute terror.

"Now this dinner is even more important. Not only do I still want you as my girlfriend, I want to make you a promise that I will be there for you whatever happens."

Margaret breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I do. So, what do you think?"

"If you're willing to go through all of this with me, whatever the this is, then I would like to be your girlfriend."

With that, Hawkeye got up and kissed Margaret on the lips. The blood tests could wait until tomorrow. Now they just enjoyed each other and for the first time in a long time they broke the barrier of friendship and ended up in Hawkeye's room for dessert.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone

Hi everyone!! Here's an update for this story. Hope you enjoy and review!

* * *

The following morning, Danial walked into his house. He had stayed up playing poker the entire night and all he really wanted to do was sleep. However, as he walked to the dining room, he saw the candles burned to the bottom and some food still left on the plates. That worried Daniel because, despite appearances, Hawkeye did clean up after himself at home and he definitely washed the dishes. So, the first thing Daniel did was walk up to Hawkeye's room and open it a bit, as it was ajar. What he saw made him want to laugh, cry and get angry at the same time. There was Margaret, completely naked, lying on top of the bed snoring lightly and Hawkeye was pretty much in the same position. Just when Daniel was about to leave to laugh outside, Hawkeye opened his eyes.

"Hey dad."

"Hey yourself, son. How are you feeling?"

"Good, but really tired."

"I can imagine", and with one little Daniel Pierce wink, Hawkeye realised what his father was seeing.

"Oh Dad!! Please get outta here!" Hawkeye exclaimed quietly while placing a pillow in front of himself and covering Margaret.

"Dad, she'll freak, then kill me and probably never sleep with me again!! Go!!"

"Daniel practically ran out of the room laughing so loudly that he was surprised that the whole street hadn't woken up, let alone Margaret herself.

Hawkeye was quietly trying to organise Margaret under the covers, when she began to stir. She slowly woke up.

"Hey Hawkeye."

"Hey you, how did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. No nightmares, no crying, nothing. You?"

"Same. It's been a while since I didn't have at least one nightmare during the night."

"Me too. Where's your Dad?"

"I think he just got in. He's probably making himself some coffee. He stayed up all night playing poker."

Margaret laughed, "Like father, like son. You two never quit."

"Hey, do you want breakfast in bed?"

"Why not? You're spoiling me rotten, Benjamin Franklin."

At that moment, both realised why this was happening. The cancer.

"Hawkeye … I'll be ok. I promise. Regardless of if the cancer's back or not."

"I know, but I really didn't want to bring it up today, especially after last night's performance with a few encores!!" Hawkeye laughed and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Margaret gave a small chuckle but brought Hawkeye back to earth. "Laughing about it won't make it go away. I need another blood test."

"I know you do, but can we do it after breakfast?"

"No Dr. Pierce. I need to have an empty stomach, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I guess we better go to the clinic."

"Ok, I'll have a shower and get ready. You go and get breakfast for yourself and save me something."

"Ok Margaret."

With that Margaret walked to the bathroom, locked herself in, got in the shower and cried. Her life was coming together but could that fall apart?

Hawkeye walked down to the kitchen and found his father reading the paper with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey Dad."

"Hawk, what's wrong? You seem upset, which you shouldn't be, considering last night."

"No, I'm happy about that, but I'm worried about Margaret."

"The cancer, huh?"

"Yeah. We're going to get a blood test now. We need to make sure."

"I know son, but it'll be a week before the test results get back from Portland. What will you do until then?"

"Enjoy my time with Margaret. That's what I'll do."

"Well, it seems like your lady may be ready. I can't hear the shower anymore."

"Yeah, I better take a shower myself. I can't possibly eat anything right now anyway."

"Ok, go. You need to get those blood tests out of the way."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome son. I lover her like a daughter now, so take care of her."

"I will Dad."

As Hawkeye walked up the stairs he heard quite sobs coming from his room.

"Margaret?"

"I'm ok Hawkeye. Really. Just got something in my eye."

"Oh yeah, and I'm General MacArthur."

"Look Hawkeye. Please. Can you just have a shower so we can go? I don't want to talk about anything at the moment."

"Ok." Hawkeye knew not to push more now, he would later.

At the clinic half an hour later ….

"Ok Margaret. Hold still."

"Hawk, I've done this a … OUCH! What did you do??"

"Sorry, you seem to forget how bad I am with a needle despite the fact that I've jabbed you with one a few times already."

Margaret smiled. He was right. She'd forgotten.

"Well Hawk, I guess we send this away now and wait."

"Yeah, we wait."

* * *

That's it for now. Loved it? Hate it? Please review, but be gentle.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later …

Here's an update. Uni's getting hectic, but I know my loyal readers want to read. Thank you so much to my loyal readers and reviewers. I usually reply to your reviews personally, but no time this time. I'll try again soon. Enjoy.

A week later …

Mail from Portland arrived promptly at 7 am on the Friday. Margaret, as the nurse at the office, collected the mail. She began to sift through it and found her blood test results. The envelope read:

Dr B F Pierce

Re: Ms Margaret Jane Houlihan

Pierce Family Clinic

125 Jones Street

Crabapple Cove

Maine

Margaret's hand trembled at the thought that that little letter held her life, what she would do, what her future would be like. She was terrified, but she wanted to know the truth.

When Hawkeye had finished with Mrs Adams, 90 years old and still fishing every morning, Margeret walked into his office and closed the door.

"Hawkeye?"

"Yeah Margaret, who else is waiting?" Hawkeye kept his eyes on the paperwork he was filling out.

"Um … I don't … I mean … Hawkeye … blood results … arrived." Margaret was absolutely beside herself, almost to the point of crying.

"Margaret? They're here?" Hawkeye looked right into her eyes.

"Yeah … Can you open the envelope please?"

Hawkeye got up from his desk and went to stand right next to Margaret. He slowly put his hand on the envelope and tried to pry it loose, but Margaret was so nervous that she was holding onto it for dear life.

"Margaret … Let go, ok?"

"Oh, sorry."

As Margaret loosened her grip, Hawkeye took the envelope and opened it. He read the contents and looked directly into Margaret's eyes.

"Margaret … You're ok!! You're ok!!"

Margaret couldn't believe it. The information wasn't registering yet.

"You mean … No cancer?"

"No, you're absolutely clear."

Margaret was so happy that she cried. She was glad, joyous, and mostly, relieved. She could live her life again.

At that moment, Hawkeye grabbed his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her. She got lost in the kiss and was just grateful that she would be able to enjoy them for a long time.

Two weeks later …

Hawkeye decided that since Margaret's birthday was coming up, he'd take her out. He was planning a trip to Portland at a very nice restaurant and a night in fancy hotel. Only Margaret had no idea that the trip was more important to him than she knew.

"Come on Margaret, we have to leave to get to Portland soon!"

"Ok, ok. Wait a minute. I'm almost ready."

As she said that, she walked down the stairs where Hawkeye was waiting in a nice suit. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wow, you look amazing. Where did you get that dress? I haven't seen it before."

"Thanks. I bought it from Mrs Dean's dress shop. She made it especially for me."

"Well, she did a very good job."

The dress was black with a low cut back that almost showed Margaret's backside. It was silk and covered all her front.

"Well, Dr Pierce. If you could please close your mouth, I think we should leave."

Hawkeye snapped out of his stupor and escorted the lady to the car.

Three hours later …

Margaret and Hawkeye were seated at a fancy restaurant that even Charles would have envied. Hawkeye had a present to give Margaret but wanted to wait until the dessert.

"Hawkeye, are you sure you can afford this place? I know you wanted me to have a nice birthday, but this is incredible."

"Margaret, you've been through so much that I think you more than deserve it and YES, I can afford it."

Margaret smiled a warm, genuine smile to the man across from her. He was being serious and sincere, which was unusual. Not the sincere, that he always was, but the serious was something new and she liked seeing it sometimes.

An hour later …

"So, what shall we get for dessert my dear?"

"Well, I'd like the chocolate soufflé … It reminds me of you and the time you cooked me dinner with your dad."

"That's a nice idea, I'll have that too."

As they ordered, Hawkeye slipped a little box out of his pocket and put it on his lap. He was nervous, but it would be time soon. AFTER dessert.

When the dessert arrived, they talked and ate and enjoyed that time together. When the waiter took the plates away, Hawkeye got up from his seat and decided to approach Margaret.

"What's up Hawkeye? How come you're getting up? Are we leaving?"

"No, no. I still have to give you your present."

"You mean, you got me something else??"

"Yeah, I did."

"That's too much Hawkeye, even for you."

"Do you wanna know what it is or not?"

"Well, since you went to the trouble … ok."

At that moment and to Margaret's utter shock, Hawkeye got down on one knew. Margaret knew what was about to happen.

"Margaret, please, don't say anything. Let me talk. I love you. I've loved you for a long time and when you told me that you went through the cancer without me and when we had the cancer scare, I realised that time is precious and that I don't want to lose you ever. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I know I'm not known for commitment and I haven't been able to ever do this before, but you're right about one thing. You knew I could be faithful if I found the perfect woman for me. You are that woman. We fight, we make up and when we make up, it reminds me of how lucky I am. We aggravate each other and yet we care so much about each other. At least, I care so much about you. I don't know if I can express my love for you more without these people in the restaurant absolutely staring us to death, but Margaret Jane Houlihan, would you do me the honour of becoming Margaret Jane Houlihan-Pierce?"

By this point, Margaret was so emotional that she thought she was about to faint. She knew her answer the moment he got down on his knee.

"I would be honoured to be your wife."

Hawkeye kissed her and everyone in the restaurant clapped. At last, life was going in the right direction.

Loved it? Hated it? Please review :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone. SOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. I've been inundated with assignments and readings, so I have not had time. This is a bit of a fill in chapter before the next important event. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Margaret and Hawkeye went home the next day looking happy and wonderfully rested. Their lives were stable and the wedding proposal had brought both of them the biggest happiness they had felt in a long time.

When Hawkeye had come back from Korea, he had suffered nightmares and a sense of isolation that he could not explain. The first night Margaret was around was the first time in two years that he's slept peacefully.

Margaret had felt very much the same. Although she was an Army nurse and trained for combat conditions, nothing could have trained her for the devastation she witnessed, what Margaret called 'the senseless brutality, the stupidity of the waste.'

Together they seemed to bring peace to each other, but that peace was briefly interrupted.

Six hours after arriving home …

"Margaret? Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom. I feel a bit sick."

"Are you ok? Do you want me to come in?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. It must have been the exercise we did last night. It was too much!" Margaret tried to sound funny.

Hawkeye, however, knew that she was making an effort to act well.

"Despite the fact that we did A LOT last night, I don't think that's it."

As he said that, he heard Margaret throw up violently.

"That's it Margaret, I'm coming in."

As he opened the door he saw Margaret crouched down next to the toilet wiping her mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

"I'm sorry Hawkeye."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For making a great day seem so horrible."

"It's not your fault. You're sick. Let me check you out, ok?"

"Ok. Let's go to the clinic because you have all the medical stuff there."

Half and hour later …

Hawkeye was concluding Margaret's exam.

"I think you're ok, but maybe you should just take it easy."

"If I did have something, what would I have Dr Pierce? Tell me the complete truth as my doctor."

"Well, I don't like to speculate, but you could be having some gall bladder trouble again."

"You mean like when I thought I was pregnant in Korea?"

"Yeah. I think that. You can't be pregnant. We'd know from all the blood tests we've done on you lately."

"What did you ask the test to be for?"

"I just asked for the cancer test last time because I wanted it to come out complete."

"So … maybe I am pregnant?"

"You were fine yesterday though."

"I felt ok, but I was a bit off. I felt a little different but I just thought it was your overwhelming marriage proposal."

"Maybe it wasn't."

"Um … If I am pregnant we'll have to push the wedding forward."

"I know. There's a question I've wanted to ask you. What religion are you?"

"That's a strange question."

"It's just that you never said in Korea and I'd like it to be present at our wedding."

"I used to be Methodist, but I converted after I got cancer."

Hawkeye sat there waiting for her to say the rest. "And?"

"I'm Catholic now."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I know I won't be able to get into a country club, but when you're sick, those things don't matter anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I saw it as my saving. I don't know how to explain it, but it seemed to make me feel more at peace with myself."

"Did you miss having Father Mulcahy around too?"

"Yeah. He was a great comfort and I felt that that religion was right for me."

"Well, it makes things easier."

"Why, are you Catholic?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean? I thought Crabapple Cove had, and I quote, 'two Methodists in every garage'?"

"Well, that's true, but our house had a Methodist and a Catholic."

"Your mum?"

"She was Italian and Catholic. My dad never had the heart to force her to change and he loved her being that way. I was never baptised or christened or anything, but when mum died, I was angry for a long time but then I realised that I shouldn't be. I adopted Catholic faith, but I'm not any religion."

"I guess we broke the Catholic rules big time by getting pregnant if I am pregnant."

"I guess we did Margaret."

"So, do you think I am?"

"No, I don't. Your symptoms are not exactly the same."

"I know. I guess it was a bit of wishful thinking, but we should test for it anyway."

"Yep, we should."

"Do you still want an early wedding?"

"I do Margaret. I don't want to waste time."

"Ok, well, how about in 3 weeks. That way we can get everyone we want here."

"Do you want the MASH people here too?"

"Yeah. I can handle it now. I don't feel bad about myself anymore and I'm not a burden on anyone, so … I really want to see them."

* * *

Hope you like it and keep reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. I AM SO SORRY for not updating. Exam period's coming up and I had so many assessments that my brain was so jammed up with Employment Law and Law of Business Organisations that I couldn't even come up with more for this story. It's unforgivable, but I hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The next day ….

Margaret was on the phone with Mrs Potter when Hawkeye walked into the living room wearing his MASH tux and his groucho glasses. Margaret looked at him, smiled and waved him off. She had more important things to do, like organising her wedding/MASH reunion. When Hawkeye kept jumping around, Margaret covered the phone piece.

"Hawkeye! Please! I know you wanna make me feel better, but I'm really busy right now. Can you do that later?"

Hawkeye smiled, gave a mock salute and went to his bedroom. He had been worried about Margaret. She had slept very badly the night before, but she had tried to hide her discomfort from her fiancé.

In the living room …

"Yes Mildred, I will send out all the details tomorrow. I was just calling to make sure you knew beforehand so you and Colonel Potter could keep the dates free."

"Not a problem my dear. Sherman and I would not miss this for the world. You and Hawkeye are like his children. He loves you very much."

Margaret smiled. "We love him too. Well, I better go now. I have so many more phone calls to make."

"Take care Margaret. Say hi to that nice man of yours. And please, don't lose contact again."

"I won't Mildred. Bye!"

As Margaret hung up the phone, she thought of how lucky she truly was. These people truly cared about her and she had lost contact with them. She was going to make sure that that would never happen again if she could help it.

Several hours later …

"Hawkeye! I've called everyone except Trapper and BJ. Do you wanna call them now?"

"Yeah, but what took you so long?"

"I was having a very difficult time locating Klinger. I couldn't find him in anywhere in Toledo, but I knew he had come back from Korea. When I found a 'Klinger', it was Klinger's mother. She doesn't speak English so there were massive communication problems …."

"Ok, Ok! I give up! I can see why it took so long."

Margaret laughed. "Here you go Hawkeye. Call your friends."

Hawkeye had wanted to have an true conversation with BJ for a long time, but everything that he had gone through and the massive phone bill that would have added up to prevented him from that. But now he had a wedding happening, so he had the best excuse to chat.

"Hello, Hunnicutt residence."

"Is that you Erin?"

"Yeah, Uncle Hawkeye?"

"That's me sugarplum. How are you?"

"I'm ok. Do you wanna speak to my dad?"

"Yep, can you put him on?"

"Ok Uncle Hawkeye. Bye!"

"Bye Angel."

"Hello?"

"Beej, it's Hawkeye."

"Hey pal, how are ya doing?"

"Pretty well actually. I have some news."

"You're getting married."

"How did you know?"

"Are you really? I was kidding."

"I am. Margaret and I have decided to get hitched."

"Congratulations buddy. When's the wedding?"

"In three weeks."

"THREE weeks! How about giving your buddy some warning."

"We only decided last night you know. Can you make it?"

"I'll be there. I'll just move a few shifts around the hospital and we'll all be there."

"Hey Beej?"

"Yeah, what's up? You sound worried."

"I am. I wanna ask you something medical."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well Margaret's been throwing up almost all day, she's sleeping terribly, she's really weak and she's irritable, even though she's trying not to be. We thought she was pregnant but I don't really think that's it."

"Me either Hawk. The symptomology's not exactly the same. Maybe gall bladder trouble?"

"I thought that. It couldn't be the cancer though, could it?"

"Cancer?"

"Oh, I forgot. No one knows. Margaret had breast cancer. That's why she lost contact with us all."

"Oh my god Hawk. She went through it alone?"

"Pretty much. Colonel Potter knew, but that's because she lived in his hometown for a while and he found out."

"Well this is a shock… But the symptoms don't fit that. It's probably gall bladder trouble."

"Good to know someone else thinks so. Well Beej, I'd love to talk more but Margaret's on her way down so I think I should give Trapper a call."

"Trapper? Hadn't heard that name in a while. Have you spoken to him since Korea?"

"Once, but not properly. He was going through some marriage troubles so I figured I'd leave him alone to sort things out."

"Well then, call him. Who knows what news he has."

"Bye Beej. See you in three weeks."

"For sure. Bye."

As Margaret walked up to him, Hawkeye realised just by looking at her that she knew that BJ knew her secret too.

"I'm sorry Margaret. I needed another medical opinion. I'm worried."

"It's ok. He's one of my best friends. He can know. So, what was the opinion?"

"He thinks what I do. Gall bladder trouble."

"So maybe I should see if I have gall stones, right?"

"Right, but for now let's organise this thing, ok?"

"Ok."

"We'll go to the hospital later tonight."

9 pm that night …

Margaret and Hawkeye were finally putting the finishing touches on the wedding invitations when Margaret got a sharp paid in her stomach.

"Hawkeye? Can we go to the hospital now?"

"Let's go. This is giving me flashbacks from when I removed your appendix."

10 pm Crabapple Cove Hospital …

"Hawkeye, Margaret. From the preliminary exam Margaret does appear to have gall bladder trouble. We will get an X-ray now to see if we can see any stones."

"Thanks Ray. I really appreciate this."

"No problem Hawk. I'll make sure she's ok."

With that Margaret followed Dr Ray Edmond to the X-ray room.

10 minutes later …

"Well, I have good news and bad news."

"Ray, please. Just spill it."

"Ok Margaret. Good news is that you're not pregnant. Bad news is that you have gall stones. We have to operate asap."

"Ok Ray, let's get her into surgery now."

"Whoa Hawk. We'll get her in in 30 minutes and you WILL NOT be operating."

"But Ray …"

"Margaret, what do you want?"

"I would like Hawkeye to operate on me. He has before. Not that I don't trust you, but I'd feel better having him there."

"Well … ok. Let's go and scrub in Hawk. Nurse James, please take Margaret to the OR."

Midnight …

Ray and Hawkeye were still in the middle of Margaret's gall bladder. The stones had been bigger than either had anticipated. Suddenly, the heart machine Margaret was connected to started to show a slow heart rate.

"Ray, her heart's going too slow. It's almost stopped. We need to get some adrenaline into her. Nurse, adrenaline!"

With that, the assisting nurse pushed it in. Nothing happened ….

* * *

I love a cliff hanger! Hadn't done one in a while. Hope you enjoyed this.


	12. Chapter 12

Suddenly, Margaret's heart began to beat normally again

Suddenly, Margaret's heart began to beat normally again. Ray and Hawkeye were more than a little relieved. They knew the complications that arose from that operation and so did Margaret, but there was no choice. Now that Margaret was back, Hawkeye began to relax a bit.

"Ray, we better close asap."

"You're telling me Hawk. That was way too close for my liking."

"I know. I felt like I was going to lose her."

"But you didn't. She's ok now. Look, let's close."

A couple of hours later …

Margaret woke up in a room she didn't recognise. Everything was white and smelt like disinfectant. She was in hospital. Suddenly, it all came back to her.

"Hawkeye? Hawkeye? Are you here?"

Hawkeye appeared from out of nowhere to sit by her side.

"I'm here Margaret. How are you feeling?"

"A little groggy. Guess the anaesthesia's wearing off."

"Yeah, it is. We had a bit of a close call in the OR."

"You mean …?"

"Yeah, you weren't with us for a few minutes. I was so scared."

"I'm here now Hawk. I'm not going anywhere."

Hawkeye smiled and gave Margaret's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know that now."

"So, am I gonna be ok Hawk?"

"You'll be fine. We'll still be able to get married in three weeks and we can still organise everything."

"How? I'm gonna be in bed for at least a week. The church, the priest and all that have to be booked now."

"Margaret, this is Crabapple Cove. The Catholic Church is not all that popular, so if I book it tomorrow it should be available."

"I guess… But how about your baptism?"

"What about it?"

"When are you going to get baptised?"

"Do I have to?"

"You're lucky I'm not Jewish because that would REALLY hurt you!"

"Ok, ok. I give in. I'm grateful that I'm not marrying a woman who would have me circumcised. I'm marrying one who simply wants me to have water put on my head."

"So, when's that big day?"

"How about as soon as you can get out of bed. I want you to be there."

"Ok, next week then."

"Margaret, please get some sleep. It was a long and complicated operation. Your body must be tired."

"I'm not (yawns) tired at all!"

"Oh yeah, I can totally see that."

A few seconds later, Margaret was fast asleep. With that, Hawkeye decided that he had a very important phone call to make.

30 minutes later at the Pierce home …

"Hello, could I please speak with Father Francis Mulcahy? … Thank you."

Hawkeye knew that Margaret had invited the Father to the wedding but what she did not know was that he had called the good Father a few hours later and explained to him that he'd like him to perform the ceremony.

"Father Mulchay speaking."

"Hey Father, it's Hawkeye."

"Hi my son, how are you doing?"

"Better than a few hours ago."

'What happened?"

"Margaret had to have an operation and we lost her for a few minutes there. It was so scary. For once I didn't really know how to react."

"I'm sorry Hawkeye. Is she ok now?"

"She is. She's at the hospital sleeping. Father, can I ask you for a favour?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Can you come up to Maine at the end of next week?"

"Why so soon? Are you getting married earlier?"

"No, no. I just have something I need you to do for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to baptise me."

"To baptise you? Are you both getting married Catholic? You did not tell me this. I was preparing a Methodist ceremony."

"It's a very long story, but Margaret's Catholic and I wish to be too."

"Because of Margaret?"

"Yes and because of my mother. Can you make it?"

"Of course I can. I just have to find Father McGarry to see if he can take over with the deaf children."

"Thank you so much. Of course you're welcome to stay with us until the wedding."

"Thanks Hawkeye. Well, I better go. The children wish to play and I just can't say no."

Hawkeye gave his warm laughs.

"Well Father, hop to it. Bye."

"Bye my son. I'll pray for Margaret."

As Hawkeye hung up, he really began to realise the enormity of what he was about to do. He was about to get baptised AND to get married under Catholic faith. This was huge. Not because of Catholicism, but because he was showing a greater commitment than he had ever shown before. A commitment to a faith and to Margaret. As he was thinking this, Dr Pierce senior walked into the house.

"Hawk? Hawk? Wake up!"

Hawkeye had been so involved in his little world that he had not even heard his Dad walk in.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey, where's Margaret?"

"Oh, she's in hospital. Serious case of gall stones."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine. We almost lost her on the table, but we got her back after a few minutes. She's asleep now."

"I'm glad she's ok now."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you come to my baptism?"

"You're getting baptised?"

"End of next week. Margaret and I want to have a Catholic wedding. I think Mum would have been proud of that."

Daniel Pierce smiled.

"She would have been son. Of course I'll go."

A week later …

As Margaret sat at the front of the little Church, she was in awe at its beauty. The stained glass, the cross at the front, the candles for lighting out of respect for loved ones. It was beyond Margaret's dream. This was where her wedding was to be in 2 weeks time.

But now, she was waiting for her husband to begin his baptism. She was getting worried because there was no priest yet.

"Daniel, where do you suppose the priest is?"

"He's here, but getting ready. He'll be out soon."

Margaret seemed to calm down when she saw an all too familiar red head man coming out dressed in a priest's robe.

"Daniel, is that … ?"

Just as she said that, Father Mulcahy turned around and smiled at Margaret. She could not believe it. She was so happy to see him.

At that moment, Hawkeye came in and the ceremony began with an awe-struck Margaret watching from the pews.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated. I've either been studying or my laptop breaks down. I wrote this a while back, but I haven't been able to upload it. The gang's arriving at the Pierce home for the wedding. First is our Hawkeye's best friend. I hope you enjoy.

Three days before the wedding …

"Hawkeye, are the room ready? Everyone's gonna be arriving soon."

"Margaret, everything's arranged. Don't worry. They love us. Everything will be perfect."

Margaret smiled to her future husband and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I know Hawkeye. Thanks."

12 pm …

A car pulled over outside the Pierce. Every neighbour left their houses or looked through windows to get a look at the strangers.

"Come on out of the taxi honey. Don't you wanna see Uncle Hawkeye?"

"Yes daddy."

A little blonde girl, almost five years old, got herself out of the taxi and stood on the footpath.

"Come on Peg, hurry it up."

"BJ Hunnicutt! I will get out of this taxi when I'm good and ready."

While both looked like they were arguing, they were actually enjoying this banter.

Margaret realised that there was some commotion happening outside and went to look.

"Oh my! BJ's here! I better go out there."

Margaret ran outside and practically fell into BJ's arms.

"BJ! It's so good to see you!"

BJ, in his infinite insanity, spun Margaret around a couple of times making her slightly dizzy.

"It's great to see you too Margaret."

BJ slowly put Margaret down and watched his wife watch this scenario with fascination. She knew that Margaret and Hawkeye had meant the world to BJ, but since she had not met Margaret until then, she never really knew how much BJ had depended on them.

"Peg, as you probably already realise, this is Margaret Houlihan."

"Margaret, it's so nice to meet you. BJ always talks about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Peg. And who's this little beauty? Is this little Erin?"

Erin hugged her Dad's legs tightly and hid behind them.

"Margaret, this little girl who is just acting shy is Erin. C'mon kid, say hi to Margaret."

"Hi Aunty Margaret. You are Aunty Margaret, right?"

Margaret smiled. "Who is Aunty Margaret?"

"Aunty Margaret is Daddy's friend from the war."

"Then I guess I am Aunty Margaret."

Erin looked up to the blonde woman and outstretched her hands. Margaret gladly complied and picked her up.

BJ smiled. "I talk about you to her a lot. About you and Hawk mostly. She feels like she knows you. I guess that's why she took to you so quickly."

"Thanks BJ."

"For what?"

"For not forgetting me."

"Forget you! I did everything I could to find you."

"I know and I am sorry."

Margaret looked apologetically at both BJ and Peg.

"A lot happened after the war, but since I know everyone's gonna want to know about it, I'll wait till everyone's here so I only tell the story once."

"I know Margaret. I know."

BJ then hugged both his wife and Margaret while Margaret carried Erin into the house.

As BJ closed the front door, Margaret called out.

"Hawkeye!! We have some new arrivals. Maybe you can get their luggage from outside."

"I'm coming honey."

Hawkeye climbed down the stairs two at a time and stopped in his tracks when his saw his now moustache-less best friend.

"Beej! It's great to see you again!"

"You too Hawk."

"And how's the beautiful Peg Hunnicutt?"

Peg smiled. "I'm really good Hawkeye."

Hawkeye looked to the little girl in Margaret's arms.

"My my, is this Erin I see?"

"Uncle Hawkeye!"

And before Margaret realised, Erin had moved herself from her arms to Hawkeye's.

"You have grown so much! Did you miss me?"

"I always miss you, especially the bedtime stories."

Margaret giggled. She could only imagine what stories Hawkeye told the little girl.

"Come on Beej, let's get your stuff upstairs. The upper crust of Boston should be arriving soon."

"Charles I presume."

(Hawkeye, imitating Charles) "Quite right."

And with that everyone began to settle in. BJ helped out with a barbeque outside while Margaret and Peg worked on the salads.

"Peg, you have the most adorable little girl. BJ never stopped talking about you and her to us."

"Thanks. I'm so glad that she took to BJ so quickly. It was hard at first and BJ felt like a failure, but everything went ok after a few weeks and now they're inseparable."

"I can see that. He missed you so much back in Korea."

"I know. He doesn't talk about the war much. Just about you and the other 4077 member, but I know he saw more than he's letting on."

"Peg, BJ and all of us went through many things that we wouldn't wish on anyone. There are nightmares and other psychological issues that flow, but we deal with them and try to live."

"I worry because he never talks about it."

"Peg, he doesn't want to burden you with all the things he saw. All the things he lived. I admit, we had fun at times, but that fun was needed so we could forget everything else. It's hard to explain and I really don't want to explain it if that's ok. You don't need to know. You have a good husband who is a great father. That's all that matters."

Peg smiled and looked closely at Margaret.

"I don't understand but I will live with it. Is that what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"After the war? You suffered this too?"

"I did, but I'll tell you all that later. Let's get some food on the table."

I hope you enjoyed. Please review :-)


	14. Chapter 14

1:30 pm …

Charles Emerson Winchester arrived in his town car. He looked around the little town and admitted to himself that it was very charming. He would NEVER tell Hawkeye that though.

He had had many things on his mind for the last couple of years. He could just never burden anyone with them. He was a Winchester. He could take care of himself. At least that is what he was taught by his family. Inside, however, he knew he needed to talk to someone and right now, as moronic as it sounded to him, Hawkeye was someone he figured could understand.

"Reginald, that is all for today. Since I will be here for a few days, why don't you go back to Boston?"

"Actually sir, I have family in Portland, so I may stay here until I come to get you."

"Very well. Goodbye."

Charles walked up to the Pierce front door with his suitcase and decided that since there was noise in the house, he'd ring the doorbell right then.

Margaret heard the front door and she went to see who had arrived.

"Charles! Wonderful to see you."

"Margaret, it is a pleasure to see you after all this time. I hope Pierce is treating you well."

"He is, don't worry. He's done wonders for me… Charles, are you ok?"

Charles had acquired a distant look on his face. He was thinking about how lucky everyone else seemed to be.

"Earth to Charles."

"Oh, sorry Margaret. My mind was elsewhere."

"I can see that. Come on in. We'll put your things upstairs and then we could go outside for a bit and see everyone else."

"Good idea."

10 minutes later outside …

"Hawkeye! Charles is here!"

"Charles! How are you? So here and so alone?"

Charles felt a pang then and Hawkeye knew that there was something really wrong with the Boston man.

"Sorry Charles."

"It's perfectly alright. You wouldn't be Pierce if you didn't meet me in that fashion."

At that point BJ walked up to the new arrival.

"Charles, it is great to see you."

"Same here Hunnicutt. I assume that is you wonderful family?"

"You are so right!"

As Charles approached Erin and Peg, Erin came right up to Charles and hugged his legs.

"My …? Hello my dear."

"Uncle Charles?" Erin looked at her father to confirm if the man was in fact the man she thought. BJ gave her a nod and Erin smiled.

"You're Uncle Charles. I like you."

"Why thank you my dear. I like you too."

BJ smiled. His little girl loved these people already. He was glad.

Half an hour later …

Charles was in the kitchen helping (which was unusual) when Hawkeye came in.

"Hey Charles, are you ok? Really?"

"Hawkeye … can we talk … alone?"

"Sure. Let's go out for a walk. I'll tell Margaret that I'm gonna buy some more food."

Outside …

"So Charles, what's the matter?"

"Well … you know I'm not a very open person … But I've been having some trouble since Korea."

"Well Charles? And?"

"And I don't fit in."

"You don't fit in in Boston?"

"I don't fit into that life anymore. I don't feel that I belong."

"Why tell me?"

"Well I know you struggled when you got back and Margaret MUST HAVE as well since we didn't hear from her. How did you cope when things weren't quite right with your life?"

"Charles, we coped in whatever way we could. I just lived one day to the next hoping that I would eventually find peace within myself. And I did. When Margaret arrived. And for her, she coped by moving until she finally found me."

"I don't have anyone who can help me like that."

"It's not about relationships Charles. It's about friendship. Margaret's my friend and she was my friend for a while after she got here before we began being a couple. Her friendship helped me through it. You have us Charles. We can help you."

Charles smiled. "I guess you are right. I forgot that the only people who would ever truly understand would be the people who were also there. I don't even have music as a refuge anymore. I guess … I need all of you."

Charles looked down because he was scared to make eye contact. He had just admitted that he needed others. This was new to him and he felt vulnerable.

"Charles? It's ok to need people. Look, come on. Let's get the bread I'm meant to buy and go home. Maybe more people will be there."

* * *

Next, the whole gang is there and Margaret explains all. Please review :-)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, I'm so sorry about the quality of my last chapter. I just got out of exams and my brain isn't fully there. I'm trying really hard to get my act together. Hope this is better.

As the whole 4077 gang sat around the Pierce living room, everyone was having enjoyable conversations. Colonel Potter and Mildred were talking with Radar and Mrs O'Reilly. Charles was chatting with BJ while Trapper was having a very funny conversation with Klinger and Soon-Li. Trapper's wife had left him so he came by himself to the reunion. However, he seemed very happy and genuinely relaxed.

When Hawkeye and Margaret walked in from the kitchen, everyone quieted down. Everyone had discussed Margaret's disappearance for over two years. Colonel Potter being himself kept quiet about what he knew. He knew Margaret would want to tell her story in her own way.

Margaret looked around the room and realised that it was finally time for her to tell everyone everything. They deserved to know the truth. No one had the courage to ask Margaret to tell them anything until little Radar thought he should do it.

"Major, I mean, Margaret. Could you maybe tell us why we couldn't find you for all this time? I don't mean to be nosy … but … well, everyone wants to know, you know?"

Margaret gave the ex-Corporal a warm smile, telling him that it was ok to ask.

"Well guys, I guess I better spill the beans now."

_Margaret tells the story we know from the beginning of this story_

After Margaret had finished telling the events of her life, after laughing a bit and crying a bit, everyone was speechless, except for Klinger of course.

"Margaret, that must have been terrible to go through. I know why you didn't call us, but why didn't you call us?"

Margaret knew what he meant.

"Well, I think that burdening all of you was only one thing that stopped me. The other, I guess, was that I thought that I could only feel sorry for myself. I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me."

BJ chimed in, "We wouldn't have felt sorry for you. We would've been there for you."

"I know BJ. I know."

Hawkeye realised that Margaret was having a really tough time so he held her hand to encourage her to be brave.

"Margaret, I really don't know what to say except that I am genuinely happy that you're happy now." Charles smiled at Margaret and gave Hawkeye a wink.

"I am. More than ever."

Trapper looked around the room feeling a bit left out. The Margaret he knew was COMPLETELY different from this one and he didn't know how to react. Hawkeye saw his friend's confusion.

"Trap, I guess you're feeling a bit confused right now."

"Tell me about it! I mean, Margaret, no offence, but this is new to me. All of this is."

"That's alright Trapper. I guess it is a lot to absorb in one day, especially my changes."

"It's ok Margaret. I like this new and improved you."

After this, as it got darker outside and the temperature started to go down, Margaret decided to change the subject entirely.

"Ok everyone! Who's up for a poker game?"

The men all got up and prepared to set up the table without being asked. They all felt that a poker game was in order. The other women didn't really know how to play so they stayed in the living room and chatted. Margaret joined the men and at that point she realised that THIS event was a MASH reunion. Nothing could be more appropriate.

A few hours later and with Margaret being a richer than before she began to play, everyone decided to go to bed.

"Well everyone, you all know where you're sleeping, so I'll leave you to it. I'm really tired."

"Ok Margaret, get some rest. You have to look wonderful for the wedding." Soon-Li said.

"Thank you. Good night all."

When Margaret went upstairs, everyone else started to move around too. The wedding was about to occur and everyone wanted to be perfect for it.

Hope this was better :-). Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

I am sooo sorry for not updating, but a combination of writer's block and no internet access has stopped me from posting. It was mostly the no internet access part that prevented this story from being updated. I hope you enjoy and you keep following the story. Thank you to my loyal readers who stand by me even when I don't know what to write or where my story's headed. I truly appreciate it.

* * *

Margaret looked at herself in the mirror and realised, for the first time really, that she was truly marrying Hawkeye Pierce. It was a dream come true, but she was scared that it would mean that it would not last. She never had any luck with that kind of thing. But then again, Hawkeye was Hawkeye. She knew him so well that she doubted that even if the marriage didn't work out that they would not be friends. That gave her the last bit of confidence she needed to put on her veil.

"Ok girls, do I have everything I need?" Margaret looked around the women in her bedroom. Peg, Soon- Li and Mildred smiled at the nervous bride.

"Margaret, you have the something new, something old, something borrowed and here's the something blue." Mildred then gave Margaret a little black velvet box.

"Mildred, thank you. What is this?"

"Just open it. It's a little something from me and Sherman."

Margaret carefully opened the box fearing that anything inside might be flung to the other side of the room. What she saw was an incredible pair of white gold earrings with a blue stone in them.

"Mildred … this is amazing … What stone is it?"

"It's Lapis Lazuli, an amazing Chilean rock. Sherman and I were out in Hannibal when I walked past a jewellery store and saw them. Sherman bought them for you right away because he said that Lapis Lazuli was rare and wonderful, like you. I must say that now after meeting you, I must agree."

Margaret walked toward Mildred and did what she thought was best. She hugged this woman she had just met with tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you so much. This means so much to me."

Mildred smiled at the young woman who she now knew she was going to be close to for the rest of her life.

"You're welcome. Please, you can't cry now. Your makeup will run and that won't be helpful at all."

Margaret stood up straight and wiped the tears that had formed at the side of her blue-green eyes. Soon-Li and Peg then came to her and gave her the new garter and her bouquet.

"Well ladies, it seems that I'm ready. Let's go."

The Hilton Hotel in Portland

Hawkeye was pacing around the hotel suite he had gotten in order to prepare for the wedding. Margaret wanted to make sure that no bad luck surrounded their marriage, so they were getting prepared separately so Hawkeye couldn't see her dress before the ceremony.

BJ was getting more nervous by the second as Hawkeye paced. "Would you cut that out Hawk? You're driving me, and I guarantee the rest of the guys here, absolutely mental with that pacing."

Hawkeye suddenly stopped and looked at his best friend and his other friends there with him. "Ok, ok. I'll stop. Am I ready for this? Really?"

Sherman walked over to his surrogate son and sat him down. Daniel was at the church so Sherman saw this talk with Hawkeye as his responsibility. "Look son, I have known you and Margaret for a long time now and I can see that you truly love her. It's normal to feel like you do, but let me ask you something. Would you do anything for her? That's your yardstick."

Hawkeye looked at this older man and for once since he had woken up, he smiled. "I would jump off a cliff for her, I would die for her and if she got sick again I wouldn't leave her side."

The men in the room smiled and Sherman looked the younger Pierce directly in the eye. "That's your answer then. You love her and you are ready for this."

Klinger, Radar and Trapper walked over to Hawkeye and shook his hand and hugged him wishing him all the luck in the world while BJ looked over from a distance. Hawkeye noticed and in between hugs, he smiled at his best friend.

As Hawkeye pulled himself away from his friends, he straightened his tie and his tux and gave everyone his trademark grin. "Ok well, since I feel ready for this now, let's do this now before I decide to run off with that very gorgeous hotel receptionist."

St Peter's Catholic Church, Portland

Daniel was walking around helping Father Mulcahy set up when Hawkeye arrived with his best man (BJ) and the groomsmen. Sherman was close behind.

Daniel saw his son walk in and waved to him to come over. "Hawkeye, how are you feeling?"

As Hawkeye approached and then hugged his father, he smiled happily. "I'm great. I can't wait to marry Margaret. I'm ready."

"Well son, I'm glad. Let's get you boys positioned."

Daniel placed Hawkeye at the front with BJ next to him and the others close by. Sherman went outside to wait for Margaret to arrive. He knew that it was unusual to meet his 'daughter' at the front of the church instead of riding there with her to give her away, but Margaret had insisted that Hawkeye would need him more before the ceremony and as usual, Margaret was right.

Father Mulcahy then walked out and met with them all.

"Hawkeye, how wonderful to see you getting married and to Margaret. I couldn't have asked for a better present."

"Thank you Father. I keep forgetting to ask you, have you been comfortable staying at out house?"

"Hawkeye, you, Margaret and Daniel have treated me wonderfully since I arrived. I'm eternally grateful."

"There's nothing to be grateful for. You did something wonderful for my son and Margaret last week and we are grateful to you." Daniel went over the young priest and hugged him, then he whispered to him. "My wife would've liked you. She really would have."

At that moment the first guests began to arrive and before long, the small church was full of most of the Crabapple Cove residents and Margaret's few friends and family. Soon it was time. It was time for Margaret to walk down the aisle. On cue, Margaret appeared at the doors of the Church with Sherman by her side. The Wedding March began and Margaret began walking down the aisle.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone. This is the final little chapter of 'Margaret and Hawkeye'. For those who have read this and stuck arounf for the ending, I truly appreciate it. I write to feel happy and knowing that people out there read my work and enjoy it means so much to me. This chapter is a little short, but it simply ties everything together. Please enjoy and review :-)

* * *

As the reception was clearly underway, Hawkeye watched his wife dance with Colonel Potter – the father-daughter dance. For the first time in his life, Hawkeye felt that his life had true meaning and purpose and that Margaret was the woman he was going to share it with.

_She looks so wonderful. She's having the best time dancing with her 'father'. Her smile, her kiss, her stubbornness, her caring and dedication are mine now and I'm hers._

Hawkeye then saw Margaret smile slightly and laugh at something Sherman had said.

_She has a great sense of humour. We challenge each other everyday and that makes me love her even more._

Margaret then looked over to her husband and gave him the warmest, happiest smile he had ever seen on her face. Hawkeye smiled back and waved.

_I think we'll work out. Actually, I know we will. I can't imagine loving her any less and even though I know her so well, I just want to get to know her even more._

As Margaret danced and laughed, she thought about her husband who was watching from the table across from her.

_I'm finally happy. Genuinely happy. I want to be with Hawkeye, work with him and have children with him if God gives us that gift. I know things will not always be easy. We'll fight and disagree on many things, but we'll make up and appreciate each other even more than the day before._

Both Margaret and Hawkeye knew that they had a wonderful future together, filled with love and happiness and it was all because one day Margaret had shown up at Hawkeye's door feeling lost and alone.


End file.
